14no14
by Leewis
Summary: ¿Cambiar la vida de los demás, sin darte cuenta que la propia se te arrebata de las manos? Todo lo que puedas hacer en tan solo un año.


**1. Tal vez**

"Entonces, ¿el club de basquetbol?"

'_Como si me dieran opción.'_ La miró con desgano, a ella y especialmente la persona a su lado quien disimulaba desinterés en el tema. El ambiente en el salón comenzaba a tensarse con cada segundo de espera y murmullo a su espalda. La recepción era bastante amplia debido a la gran demanda que exigen los extracurriculares deportivos no solo por su aporte al cuerpo y la mente, era un gran apoyo para obtener becas y un prestigio entre los demás, especialmente en esta universidad que es conocida por sus innumerables trofeos y logros a nivel nacional, incluyendo algunos estrellatos en el extranjero. Pero últimamente, han tenido bastantes bajas en ciertos deportes que a veces es necesario ese incentivo extra para poder repuntar. En gran parte debido a sus ampliaciones en los campos de ciencias y humanidades, lo que ha atraído más bases influenciadas por la capital en que se encuentra, irónicamente, la cuna de las leyes y política del país cuya universidad más prestigiosa recién está implementando sus materias hacia el futuro de la población.

Sin embargo, nada de esto pareciera tenerle sentido a Kuga. Si bien este es su segundo año en ingeniería, jamás pensó en tomar los extracurriculares hasta dejarlos en su último año académico. Si es que logra llegar.

"Con esto me chantajean por el escándalo de ayer, uh" Ojos carmesí se fijaron en ella al instante, pero aparentó ignorancia de todas formas. De verdad no quería hacer deportes. El correr tras Mikoto le bastaba y no era un as en el baloncesto de todos modos.

"Enmendar."

"…¿Disculpa?"

El llamativo acento hizo eco en los oídos de Kuga. La mujer sentada al lado de Fujino, menuda y visiblemente tensa, acomodó sus lentes antes de afinar su garganta. Esto no debería tomar tanto tiempo. Alguien se enfadará.

Haruka se enfadará.

"Enmendar, Kuga-san. Si deseas discutir la naturaleza de la palabra, con gusto lo haremos en el consejo correspondiente," Al dirigirle la mirada solo recibió un gruñido y tuvo que suprimir una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro. "pero ahora debemos proseguir con las inscripciones, así que…" ofreciendo su propio bolígrafo y ante la incrédula mirada de algunos, le fue arrebatado con absurda fuerza y tras transcribir sus datos, la susodicha firmó su resignación.

"Más vale que estés presente en las competencias. Tú me metiste en esto." Le señaló a la castaña antes de dar la vuelta y largarse lo más pronto posible. En verdad se había tomado un tiempo argumentando con Yukino Kikukawa antes de la intervención de Shizuru Fujino. Y tras escuchar un "Por supuesto" bastante característico, apresuró los pasos entre la multitud.

'_Estúpida Universidad'_

Y así, después de quince minutos de argumentos en el gimnasio multifuncional del campus, Natsuki Kuga inicia su segundo día de clases tras un año de ausencias.

* * *

"Natsuki"

"Dime…" Se encontraban en la azotea del departamento de Arquitectura. Mai Tokiha es estudiante de segundo año de la carrera y ha sido amiga de Natsuki desde la secundaria. Aunque al principio tuvieron ciertas rivalidades, han sabido llevar una relación bastante agradable.

"Me enteré que tomaste los extracurriculares. Pensé que tenías suficiente con Mikoto los fines de semana…"

"Por favor, Mai, no te hagas la ingenua." Claramente Mai quería confirmar de la propia fuente los rumores que circulan por las aulas. "Además, estoy comiendo. Debo terminar antes ir al gimnasio."

"¡Pero Natsuki!, no lograrás conseguir amistades si siempre te metes en problemas..." Así comienza el discurso de la sociabilidad. Natsuki solo rodó los ojos mientras hacía oídos sordos a los regaños de Mai."…además, me enteré que Suzushiro-san te siguió por todo el sector R hasta la federación." Esto lo dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación. Nadie se salva de las persecuciones de la directora de disciplina del exitoso grupo estudiantil encargado de representar al alumnado frente a cualquier necesidad.

"Ugh, no me lo recuerdes. Tuve que trepar los balcones hasta que caí en el ceal… incluso después Fujino-" _'…Espera.' _ Miró su reloj que no tenía y se incorporó rápidamente. "Tengo entrenamiento, gracias por la comida."

"¿Qué? ¡Espera!" Intentó detenerla, algo faltaba en la resolución del problema que estaba segura su amiga no había provocado con intención. Quizás Fujino-san fue el mediador clave en todo el asunto. "¡Chie no me dejará en paz hasta saber toda la historia!"

"¿Quién demonios es Chie?... Y ninguna palabra a nadie." Se detuvo para dedicarle esa mirada que te dejaría pensando mil veces antes de decir algo. "Júralo."

"Si, si." Mai estaba segura que tendría la historia completa al final del día. "Te daré el almuerzo que quieras la próxima vez."

"Hecho."

Era un buen trato. Los almuerzos de Mai son, para Natsuki, el mejor manjar que ha probado en su vida.

Incluso cuando estuvo hospitalizada, la chica de abundante busto le llevaba de vez en cuando algunos bocados para subirle el ánimo. Solo si era realmente necesario. La comida externa a la dieta era estrictamente prohibida. Pero una sola mirada de Natsuki era suficiente para derretir el corazón de Mai.

"Ten cuidado." Sin anticiparlo, las palabras salieron de su boca al viento. Deseando con toda sinceridad que nunca más llegase a verla en tal estado. _'Takumi pasó por lo mismo, pero Natsuki es un caso aparte.' _Incluso Mikoto cambió su actitud frente a la mayor después de tal incidente. A pesar de tener actividades constantemente, siempre llegaba a casa preguntándole a Mai si tal esfuerzo o actitud de Natsuki era normal para una persona de su edad.

* * *

Sana y fuerte. Era todo lo que quería, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

A pesar de tener controles más seguidos, el nuevo tratamiento parecía acomodarle bastante bien. Aún si debe inyectarse cada dos semanas, los efectos de su enfermedad se reducían a prácticamente molestias leves. Y lo mejor de todo, es que podía llevar una rutina bastante común. Podía vivir con ello.

"Al menos, hasta que me aguante el cuerpo…" Tenía control en dos días y dependiendo de la presión a la que someta a su cuerpo, esos días se reducían gradualmente.

Parada frente al sector D del gimnasio, dio un leve suspiro y giró la manilla de las enormes puertas verdes encontrándose con un amplio salón dividido en tres sectores. Dos se encontraban a ras del suelo y visiblemente se podían indicar como las canchas de voleibol y básquetbol. El tercero pertenecía a algún arte marcial, supuso Natsuki, porque lo único que pudo apreciar fueron los tatamis desplazados en un rincón del mismo y un par de tipos haciendo limpieza antes de re-ubicarlos.

Se dio cuenta que ya habían personas haciendo ejercicios de precalentamiento y se apresuró un poco para no levantar la atención. O eso creía.

"¡Ah!, hoy es mi día de suerte." Una mujer alta y pelirroja, que Natsuki supuso está en sus últimos veinte, se acercó con entusiasmo y la palmó en la espalda. "Con la cantidad de gente inscrita, al fin podremos tener reservas este año." A esto, la mayoría de las presentes se volteó a verlas. Natsuki pudo reconocer a una en particular y no pudo evitar asomar una mueca de burla en sus labios. _'Con que Fujino también te salvó el trasero, eh.'_

Nao Yuuki, estudiante de primer año en psicología. "Kuga. Pensé que te habían expulsado."

Una persona sin filtros en la boca.

"Tsk." Natsuki Se acercó al banquillo de reservas y luego de escuchar las instrucciones, prosiguió a cambiar su vestimenta más ligera. Miró a su lado y se sorprendió un poco al ver a nadie más que a Yukino, quien se acomodó sus lentes y con una leve reverencia le saludó.

"Um, ¿también eres parte del castigo?"

"¿Eh?" Yukino la observó por unos instantes hasta que las palabras calaran hondo en su mente. Podía notar la mirada intrigada y algo desesperada en Natsuki mientras esperaba una respuesta milagrosa. "No, no. Kuga-san, yo soy parte del cuerpo técnico del equipo."

"Oh." No supo que más decir, pero a Natsuki le pareció haber escuchado un tono de orgullo en esas palabras. Así que decidió no inmiscuir más en las razones del por qué alguien como Kikukawa querría participar en algo como esto. De todas maneras, es un alivio que no tenga nada que ver con su ingreso al equipo.

Así que luego de terminar con algunas elongaciones, decidió que era tiempo de unirse al grupo que se encontraba trotando alrededor de la pista.

"Escuchen, las clasificatorias comienzan el próximo mes y debemos repuntar la pobre campaña que hicimos el último año." Midori Sugiura, la entrenadora del no tan exitoso equipo, alzaba la voz mientras se encontraba en medio de la cancha. "Si logramos una buena participación, podremos conseguir bastantes regalías respecto a las nacionales. Especialmente en sus registros académicos si lo que buscan es ser deportistas de alto rendimiento."

"Deportistas mis nalgas." Nao no quería nada de esto. Pero no tuvo otra opción en aquel momento más que arrebatarle el bolígrafo a la _señorita sonrisas_ y anotar su nombre en la lista del equipo. Ahora tendrá que afrontar estas horas extras de agotamiento. Aunque no iba a negar que era buena en el cesto y todo eso. Pero digamos que el deporte no es uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

Está lejos de serlo.

Algunas rieron por lo bajo, y notó como Kuga la miraba por el hombro hacia atrás con signo de interés.

"Sabes, esto sucedió porque alguien no supo cerrar la boca." Si ella tendría que pasar por esto durante todo un año, entonces no sería la única. Kuga tendrá que acompañarla en todo el proceso, y a pesar de eso, no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo.

Intentó acelerar un poco el paso para estar a su nivel. No podía decir lo mismo en la altura. Kuga era mucho más alta que ella. Pero podría dejarla en vergüenza una vez que comiencen las prácticas.

"Oye, al menos no nos expulsaron por tu idiotez." La respuesta que esperaba, sin darse cuenta, sus trotes comenzaban a perder velocidad y la atención dejó de centrarse en su respiración.

"¿Disculpa? si no hubieras llegado como perro perdido esto jamás me hubiera pasado." Notó como algo hizo clic en Kuga por la manera en que sus pasos se detuvieron de manera abrupta contra el brilloso suelo. El resto de las compañeras continuaron con la tarea mientras ellas solo se quedaron allí. Esperando.

"¿Quieres que te muerda, enana?"

"Ya quisieras…"

Antes de cualquier gesto o palabra-no digno de una dama- fuera anunciada, una sombra se posó al lado de ellas seguido de unas fuertes manos en sus cabezas y, finalmente, la voz que las hizo petrificarse en el lugar.

Solo viraron los ojos hacia Midori, quien con una sonrisa algo grotesca no pudo evitar disfrutar la atención.

"Si no quieren que les destroce las piernas por todo el recinto, será mejor que cierren la boca y entrenen, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, mami."

Eso fue al unísono...

Tenía que regresar a federación a dejar constancia de su participación en el club. Intentaría hacerlo lo _más_ preciso y _menos_ humillante posible. Luego debía hacer un recorrido por los lugares convenientes de la ciudad, que conoce hace no más de tres días, para no volver a perderse dos horas antes de llegar a la universidad… y si alcanza, comer antes de dormir.

'_Necesito algo en que venirme...'_ Fue lo primero que Natsuki pensó antes de comenzar a subir por los balcones.

Sí, los balcones. Ubicados en la parte posterior del edificio que, por su ubicación, generalmente se encuentra desolado y fuera de la vista del alumnado.

Para Natsuki, eso era algo grandioso. Además, no quería que la reconocieran todos los días entrando a la 'oficina' con la cola entre las piernas. Y también, el motivo principal.

Si logra pillar desprevenida a Fujino o a cualquier miembro de este prestigioso consejo con una entrada bastante rebelde, entonces se dará por satisfecha. O al menos, su inmaduro ser la convencía de ello.

"Kuga-san," Lamentablemente, no contó con la presencia de la misma presidenta en el lugar, observándola cruzar el último obstáculo sin ningún problema mientras tomaba un refresco en lo que parecía ser un descanso entre líneas. "que… agradable entrada."

Natsuki se sacudió los pantalones por costumbre antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con Shizuru esperando alguna respuesta a su tan peculiar forma de entrar a los salones.

"Yo." Hizo un ademán con la mano, intentando ser lo más casual posible. Algo en Shizuru la ponía nerviosa y frustrada a la vez. No le gustaba para nada. "Vengo a firmar."

"…Muy bien." Entraron al amplio salón y Natsuki reconoció de inmediato el lugar. No tiene nada diferente a un aula normal. Solo el escritorio donde daba cabida a más de un miembro y la enorme cantidad de listas desplegadas por todos los muros. En el mismo escritorio, pudo apreciar una pila de documentos en espera, un par de libros -¿literatura, quizás?- y el refresco que Shizuru acababa de acomodar para proceder con el pequeño trámite. "Lamento el desorden, esto siempre pasa al inicio de cada año." Le dijo a Natsuki mientras removía algunos archivadores del costado en busca de algo. "Si quieres, puedes esperar en las sillas de enfrente."

Natsuki lo pensó. Realmente.

No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en este lugar. Pero estando de pie no apresurará las cosas y a Fujino parece importarle bastante poco las urgencias que tiene en este momento y…

"¿Kuga-san?"

"Está bien." En verdad se sentía cansada. Hizo el doble de esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para alcanzar el tercio de las canastas que logró Nao. Aunque Midori se mostró bastante feliz por los resultados, Natsuki solo pensaba en acortar la brecha que nunca pudo.

Vale decir que Nao se encontraba en un mar de arcoíris que solo aumentó la flama de ira en su contraparte. _'Ya verá,'_ pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior instintivamente _'Aunque me reviente los ovarios. Jodida hija de-'_

"¿Qué tal estuvo el club?"

"¿Huh?" Su tren de pensamientos fue abruptamente estrellado por ese extraño acento. "Ah. Me encontré con Yuuki Nao en él. No imaginé que estaríamos en el mismo deporte" Con una pequeña cuota de sarcasmo. Apoyó sus brazos en la tabla de escrituras contigua a la silla y luego dejó caer su cabeza. De verdad se sentía cansada.

"Hm. Pensamos que con una cara conocida las cosas se les harían más fácil."

"Sí, claro." Ahora Natsuki solo podía escuchar los movimientos de las hojas y uno que otro material que daba contra el suelo. "Por eso pusiste a Kikukawa en el lote también, ¿no?" Hubo una breve pausa que tomó como una afirmación de culpa. Pero luego vinieron las palabras.

"Yukino-san ha estado en el club desde que ingresó a la Universidad."

Y eso fue todo. Natsuki elevó una de sus cejas que claramente Shizuru no podía apreciar. Sacudió sus hombros en forma de resignación y prosiguió a seguir escuchando el ajetreo de la presidenta.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida.

"_Natsuki, necesito que le cantes a mamá la canción que te enseñaron en clases-¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?..." No entendía por qué le pedía algo así. Además, despertaría a su hermana si comenzaba a cantar y, aparte de eso, con la velocidad a la que iban dudaba mucho que su voz pudiera superar los fuertes rugidos del motor al cambio excesivo de velocidad. "¡Natsuki!"_

_Pero su madre quería que le cantara. Y Natsuki no se iba a negar a tal petición._

'_Mamá…'_

…

"Kuga-san" Natsuki sintió una leve presión en uno de sus hombros y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento intentó recordar qué había pasado y dónde rayos estaba. _'Ah, Fujino.'_

"Uhm, ¿encontraste el papel?" Levantó su cabeza mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos. Solo pudo apreciar la agradable sonrisa de Shizuru y unos cuantos cabellos castaños que rozaban sus brazos.

"Hace media hora."

"…Me estás jodiendo."

"Creo que, por nuestro estado actual, eso es un no."

Bien. Qué rayos fue eso.

Antes de que Natsuki hiciera algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirse, una hoja se asomó frente a su rostro y un lápiz fue posado en su mano posterior.

"Kuga-san debe apresurarse. Debo cerrar en diez minutos antes de que nos dejen atrapadas en el sector."

Solo bastaba eso para que Natsuki se apresurara a firmar el documento-el cuál ya tenía inscrita a otra persona- y luego prosiguiera a salir por la puerta correspondiente sin antes estirar un poco la columna.

Shizuru no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí. Observando.

En el momento en que Natsuki tocó la perilla de la puerta, un sonido de evidente consulta pasó tras esta. Alguien esperaba entrar del otro lado.

Natsuki se giró hacia Shizuru quien parecía tener la misma curiosidad de quién pueda ser. Así que simplemente abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica un poco más baja que ella, de pelo corto siendo un fleco notoriamente más largo que el otro y de un color verde azulado.

'_Rara.'_ Fue lo único que pensó Natsuki tras ver el cambio de emoción a frustración en el rostro de la chica después de verla.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Shizuru se asomó por detrás de Natsuki, y esta de inmediato le dio paso para que atendiera a sus responsabilidades de presidenta. O algo.

"Sh-Shizuru-san" Dos cejas completamente distintas se elevaron al mismo tiempo. "Vengo a dar la inscripción de los clubes."

'_¿Qué las inscripciones no fueron en la mañana?'_ Natsuki intentó descifrar el extraño rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la _rara, _pero recordó que tiene asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

"Uh, bien." Natsuki esperó a que la extraña mujer entrara y así poder salir de la incómoda situación _'Se ve menor que yo, pero parece que se conocen hace tiempo'. _

"Lamento que esté un apuro. Si puedes darme tu nombre, con gusto te anotaré en el club que quieras." A esto, Natsuki ya estaba saliendo bajo el umbral de la puerta y se disponía a cerrarla con suma cautela. "Kuga-san. ¿Me esperas a la salida del departamento?"

Natsuki se detuvo, pero no dio la cara a tal respuesta.

"Claro." Y finalmente, cerró la puerta.

* * *

No es que la odiara. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo para comenzar.

Simplemente, la manera en que la miraba era algo… obsesiva. Sí, dio un agradecimiento en mente por no estar en los zapatos de la castaña. Aunque supuso que tal vez esto ya era una costumbre para ella.

De todas maneras, era mejor buscar un pretexto rápido y sencillo. Necesitaba apresurar los pasos.

"…Química. Es mi primer año en la carrera."

"Ah. Supongo que no es uno de mis mayores fuertes, Marguerite-san."

Ahora tiene un apellido, y la carrera a la que pertenecía. Es todo lo que necesitaba, ya podía darse por satisfecha.

Caminaron por el pasillo principal hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Al parecer, las tres tenían destinos distintos desde ese punto en particular.

"Bien, debo marchar hacia el sur." Apenas se detuvieron, Natsuki anunció su partida. Claramente tenía otros pendientes que resolver. "Fujino. Ra—uhm, Marguerite." Simuló toser por lo bajo y simplemente con eso, dio la vuelta a partir.

No esperó a ver las reacciones de ambas. A Marguerite le importaba bastante poco y con Fujino le debía lo mínimo por haberla salvado con el incidente de ayer. Aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría en público.

Al cruzar la calle hacia el frente, pudo ver a Nao sentada afuera del market de la gasolinera. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y sus manos estaban ocupadas texteando en su móvil.

De inmediato, Natsuki cambió su semblante. No sabía por qué seguía tan enojada con el gusano rojo. Pero el tan solo recordar su rostro mientras sus tiros caían a metros del cesto en la pista, todo el mundo parecía convertirse en un campo de estiércol y cerdos voladores. Con ubres.

Así que apresuró su caminar. Estaba por llegar a la esquina en espera del cruce cuando escuchó un grito que casi la hizo devolverse y partirle la cara en ocho.

"¡Perdedora!"

'_¡Gah!'_ Aún de espalda, mostró su dedo indecente en dirección hacia el eco que calaba en lo profundo de su orgullo.

Esto era guerra, en tres meses se convertiría en el mayor anotador del equipo.

"…¡Das lástima!"

No, olvida eso. En tres meses, dejará afuera a Yuuki Nao del equipo.

Luego de tomar el metro y caer en dos rutas erróneas. Kuga Natsuki logró reconocer las calles que transitaba cerca de su nuevo hogar.

Vivía en un departamento que arrendó hace cinco días. Solo ayer logró instalar lo mínimo para pasar los días y desde el fin de semana tendría tiempo para acomodar todo lo necesario antes que Mai llegue y haga todo el trabajo mientras Mikoto le hurga el refrigerador-que no tendrá más que cerveza y una que otra comida semi-preparada-.

El conserje la saludó apenas la vio cerca de la entrada. El sujeto tenía memoria fotográfica, al parecer. Reconocía a cada inquilino del lugar, y por ello, no había necesidad de ingresar bajo llave.

Él era el único quien manejaba la entrada de los dueños o arrendatarios al sector.

"Señorita Kuga. Buenas noches."

"Buenas."

Apenas sonó el timbre, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Natsuki ingresó sin problemas y se dirigió al tercer piso del primer bloque del condominio.

Mientras subía los últimos escalones, logró ver la sombra de otra persona delante de ella que continuaba su camino al departamento contiguo al suyo.

Natsuki pudo olfatear un aroma algo familiar, pero a la vez desconocido.

Llegó al frente de su puerta y comenzó a buscar sus llaves cuando escuchó una leve risa que provenía de su alegre vecina. Quien sea que fuese.

"Kuga-san se ve agotada. Quizás deba prepararle un té cargado."

"Té estaría bien. Pero lo prefiero dulce."

…

'_Mierda.'_

"Té, entonces."

'_Mierda.'_

Giró la cabeza levemente y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba a su lado, cargando algunos víveres consigo. Natsuki no pudo evitar detener las palabras que salieron de inmediato mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas iban tomando color.

"Um, ¿es esto parte del castigo?"

Shizuru deseaba asentir a tal tentación. Pero la mirada de Natsuki la hacía dudar un poco… no es que tuviera dos cabezas o algo por el estilo. Además, el leve rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver tiernamente atractiva.

Natsuki se temía lo peor. La espera comenzaba a jugarle en contra y solo quería girar esas llaves e ingresar lo más rápido posible a la seguridad de su departamento. _'¿Fue tan malo lo que hice…?'_

"Ugh. Fujino, me estás jodiendo… ¿verdad?"

Logró reconocer ese brillo en sus ojos, al igual que la primera vez que dijo exactamente lo mismo. Pero no le dio mayor atención a ello. Ahora ya no tenía sentido. Estaría viviendo junto a la Presidenta de una de las federaciones más influyentes de las_ bases_ en el país.

"Tal vez."

'…_Un día de estos, me darás un infarto.'_

**.**

* * *

**avance:**

****"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Acompañarme frente a los directivos. No es fácil dar la primera impresión, pero con Haruka-san y Natsuki creo que callaremos más de una boca."

"Eres... ridículamente astuta, ¿lo sabías?" La miró con incredulidad. Aunque no pudo negar el golpe de ánimo que su dolido orgullo necesitaba, pareciera que cada día se le hacía más difícil alejarse de los problemas. No solo habían asuntos políticos involucrados, Natsuki no tenía idea en el círculo en el cuál se estaba involucrando cada vez que la veían junto a los miembros del consejo.

"¿Es eso un sí?"

"Olvídalo." Shizuru tendría que hacer más para convercerla. Pero lo que Natsuki no sabía, es que tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando. Quizás, en el peor escenario que pudo imaginar.

"...¿Y ahora?"

"¡No!"


End file.
